The End
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: Short one-shot I wrote about the end of Fairy Tail. This was a summer school assignment.


**The End**

 **This was a summer school assignment :P**

 _She was dead. Stabbed in the heart, both practically, and literally. She had to die for his brother to live, and he made the choice to take her life. Natsu. The man she loved. He betrayed her. Zeref. Natsu's brother. Immortal, mass murderer, demon creator._

 _Why kill an angel to save a devil like that?_

 _He made his choice. Save brother over lover. What are the sayings? Bros before hoes, brovaries over ovaries? Do those apply to a demon and an immortal mass murderer?_

 _Oh, we're getting off topic. She wasn't quite ready to die. She had one last thing to do. She must save him. He was being possessed by his inner self, E.N.D. Forward she leaned, until they came face-to-face. Then she did what had to be done, despite the pain. She kissed him. The man who currently was controlling the flaming sword in her stomach. The kiss to the pair felt disgusting, repulsive, horrific, terrible. Yet it was real, true, passionate, magical. Everyone knew she was his weakness. E.N.D. and Natsu were the same, weaknesses and all. E.N.D. was gone, but so was she._

 _He cried. Spent seven years crying. Ignoring the cruel world, consumed by depression. Not only had he lost her, he'd lost their unborn baby as well. He tried many different ways to die. He even killed Zeref. Much to his disappointment, Zeref's death didn't do anything to affect him, courtesy of Ankhseram. Every other time he tried suicide, he would stop himself feeling that Lucy wouldn't want him to do that. He now realized, it wasn't true. Lucy did want him dead. It was time. He could no longer live. He cast a spell to keep out the fairies, who were at his window, begging him to stop. He paid no attention to their screams and pleas. He grabbed the nearest item, a dagger that he had used to slice his wrists with earlier in the day. He aimed it at his heart._

 _Levy and Freed managed to undo the spell, but not quick enough. Time slowed down as the fairies raced towards their friend, a fallen fairy, as he drove the dagger straight through his heart. He was dead._

 _She went to heaven; he went to hell. That was expected. They loved each other, that's the reason she wanted him to die. But it just wouldn't work, as she was an angel, and he was a demon._

"The end!" Lucy shouted. She was proud of herself. She'd been writing a book. _Fairy Tail,_ as she named it. Even making herself the main character. It was mostly about a boy and a girl. Both magic users. The boy saved the girl countless times during their adventures. In the end, she saved him at the cost of her life.

Lucy got in her car. She drove to the local mental ward, visiting her insane father. She noticed a few new people had been quarantined. She first noticed the one with the wildest pink hair. She studied the sign in front of his cell.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Pyromaniac**

"No way…" Lucy whispered. _That can't be a coincidence._ The name of this boy in front of her had the same name as the main character of her book, Natsu Dragneel. The character used fire dragon slayer magic. He was a _pyro._ She stayed for a while to get to know the boy. He wrote, she spoke. He could hear her; she couldn't hear him. He soon got another visitor.

"I'm Igneel," The new visitor said. He had spiky red hair. Igneel was the name of Natsu's adoptive father, a dragon, in her book. "I'm this pyro's dad." He chuckled, pointing his thumb towards Natsu. Lucy saw the other new people beside Natsu. Left, a male stripper addicted to ice. Gray Fullbuster. Right, a girl who threatened people with swords and refused to wear anything but armor. Erza Scarlet. Beside Erza, was a very young girl. Maybe twelve or thirteen. She refused to eat anything but air. Wendy Marvel. All four seemed to know each other.

Natsu told Lucy his story. His girlfriend, Lisanna, had died. She was murdered by her older brother, causing her rebellious sister, Mirajane, to be a goody two shoes. This fire lover was in a band called _Slayers._ It consisted of seven members. Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvel, Erik Cobra, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and himself, Natsu Dragneel. Those particular seven were the dragon slayers in her book. They were managed by a man named Acnologia.

Had she met these people before and just forgot about them? They all attend a school called Fairy Tail Academy, founded by Mavis Vermillion when she was only nine, and is now twenty-something and the fiancée of Natsu's brother, Zeref.

Everyone in the slayers band were all distant cousins, according to Ancestry, except for Erik and Laxus.

As Natsu told her his life, and she told him hers, she knew. At that moment she realized, one thing was for sure, that she'd wrote a living Fairy Tail, and it was not _the end._


End file.
